Reencuentros
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Nombre de noches inolvidables, de días en calma, de miradas cómplices y poemas de piel. Kardia. No, Milo. Diferente nombre, diferente cuerpo, mismo significado. Tú...Conti de "Reencarnación" pero puede leerse independiente. CamusXMilo, DégXKar


Aquí les dejo la continuación de "Reencarnación" aunque no es indispensable que la lean para leer este...creo. En fin, que espero les agrade; aunque Camus me quedó un poco OOC (o quizás, demasiado) pero se lo atribuyo a la peculiaridad del momento, que quería mostrarlo más humano.

CamusXMilo, justo cuando Camus regresa de su entrenamiento en Siberia.

asdfg - Camus.

_asdfg_ - Milo.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron "Reencarnación".

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de Kurumada.

**Reencuentros.**

Te encontraría.

Por alguna razón, las palabras resonaban en mi mente, como un mantra. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirarte a los ojos y ver en ellos una llama, un fuego, un fuego que me hacía temblar, de pie. Ese fuego que me transmitía seguridad, entrega, arrojo...pasión. Que me contagiaba de una sensación desconocida pero intrigante al mismo tiempo, y de esas ganas de tomarte y empujarte contra la pared para tenerte así, sumiso, a mi merced. Para meter mis manos entre tus ropas y poder, entonces, encontrar la fuente de esa mirada que tanto me inquietaba.

Sí, aún recuerdo ese primer encuentro entre ambos, o más bien dicho, ese primer reencuentro. Éramos tan sólo unos niños cuando habíamos coincidido por primera vez, pero ahora, después de varios años de ausencia y de soportar el frío de mi propio ser, te veía nuevamente. Imponente y orgulloso, todo un guerrero. Fue cuando me miraste y lo supe. Supe que aquellas noches de vela en Siberia, noches de desvelo al no encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta sin formular, habían quedado en el pasado. Eras tú. Aquello que sentía perdido, aquello que me llamaba desde antes siquiera de entenderlo. Aquella persona sin rostro que se aparecía a cada instante en mis sueños, llamándome, buscándome con tanto ahínco como yo a ella. Eras tú.

_Aquél día, regresaste. Regresaste y al intentar pasar por mi templo para llegar al tuyo, sucedió. Justo entonces, rígido y frío, sentí como algo se había roto en tu interior. Ya no eras más sólo un nombre en la lista de guerreros con los que compartía obligaciones, eras algo...diferente. Me miraste, de una manera bastante extraña, debo resaltar; como si intentaras ver dentro de mí, mi esencia. Un sonido, no dicho, penetró de lleno en mi cabeza. _

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verte alzar una ceja mientras una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona cruzó por tus labios. Y el tiempo se detuvo. Y podía sentir cada latido más lento que el anterior, podía sentir la sangre fluir por mi cuerpo, podía sentir el aire convertirse en nada y la distancia desaparecer. Kardia. Nombre de antaño, nombre añejo, olvidado con los años. Quizás una vida, quizás cien años; no lo sabía con exactitud. Nombre de noches inolvidables, de días en calma, de miradas cómplices y poemas de piel. Kardia. No, Milo. Diferente nombre, diferente cuerpo, mismo significado. Tú. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

_Kardia. El nombre llegó a mí, extraño pero indescriptiblemente familiar. Tus ojos reflejaban una profundidad desconocida en mi pequeño mundo, tu porte se quebró y tus manos...tus manos me asieron entre ellas. Kardia. El nombre, susurrado lentamente en mi oído izquierdo, hizo que abriera con desmesura los ojos, aún sujetándote en un abrazo que y ano creía fraternal. Se me erizo la piel, se despejaron mis sentidos, me sentí inusitadamente vivo. Kardia. Imágenes, ilusiones o vivencias, pasaron todas vertiginosamente delante de mí. Promesas, momentos, sentimientos. _

Te tomé. Te liberé de las ataduras del momento y abandonando todo protocolo, toda responsabilidad, te amé. Y me respondiste. Te entregaste, quemándome con aquél fuego que había extrañado tanto, que había añorado tanto. Me quemaste y me fundí contigo, sabiendo de antemano que ahora nada nos separaría. Y, sí así afuera, volvería a buscarte. Una y otra y otra vez. Porque nuestro destino esta sellado, para siempre. Te esperaría y te encontraría, y te amaría, hasta que los dioses se cansaran de separarnos y el final fuera, por fin, el que debió ser. Porque, Milo, estoy irremediablemente atado a ti.

_Desesperado, me arrojaste contra la pared del templo. Mis manos, nerviosas e inexpertas, se apresuraban a quitarte la recién armadura de Acuario. Un antebrazo primero, luego el otro...el peto. Me empujabas, con una fuerza bestial, que yo desconocía en ti; mientras ibas imponiendo el ritmo. Mis uñas se enterraron en la blanca piel de tu espalda, y la arañé, haciéndote daño...besando tu sangre después. Me llamabas, yo respondía. Dégel. _

Me miraste nuevamente mientras siento vibrar mi nombre en tus labios. Lo entiendes y de momento comprendo que me has estado esperando como yo a ti. Que seguramente has soñado con mi rostro sin saberlo y que tu cuerpo me ha suplicado a distancia mi regreso. Pues bien, he cumplido. Aquí estoy, para protegerte, incluso de ti mismo; para amarte, incluso más que a mí mismo. Te encontraría porque un amor así no tiene fin y, Athena sabe, te amo con toda mi alma.

_No sé ni cómo, terminamos en el jardín trasero del templo y de pronto agradezco que los templos contiguos están vacíos, otorgándonos más privacidad. Parece que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho al sentirme completo por primera vez, al sentir que la pieza que me faltaba por fin ha llegado, después de tanta espera. Has vuelto a mí, Dégel. Al final, parece que sí nos reencontramos y que nuestro camino sí está unido; así de fuertes son los lazos que nos unen...Camus. _

Aún recuerdo esa plática, tan cercana de repente, donde nos atamos a una esperanza, a una luz, a una promesa dicha sin decir; tirados en la hierba como ahora. Aún recuerdo el sabor de esos besos salados que fueron, no un "adiós", sino un "hasta luego". Y, ahora, soy yo el que llora; pero no de tristeza ante la ruptura permanente, sino de felicidad al saber que cumplimos la promesa y que, después de todo, el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos. Ahora soy yo el que llora, de felicidad, al tenerte tan cerca nuevamente; al respirar tu aroma y saborear tu cuerpo, Kardia. No, Milo.

Me miras llorar y pruebas mis lágrimas con tus labios, y besas y deshaces, y juegas y quemas. Me quemas al punto que me olvido que somos dos, al punto que nos volvemos uno, sin distinción alguna entre la piel. Lloras, lloras porque al final hemos recuperado lo perdido, lloras al verme desarmado, al verme expuesto ante ti. Sí, yo, Dégel; no, Camus; te abro mi alma, Milo. Tómala, que es tuya. Tómala, haz lo que quieras con ella, no me quejaré.

_Te veo, tan abierto, tan sincero, tan frágil, como nunca antes te había visto. Tan humano, tan Dégel al mismo tiempo. Lloras y me sorprendo al verte roto, como lo estuve yo en un tiempo...Memorias vienen y van, regresan después. Lloro contigo, de felicidad, de sentir este latir que ya no hace daño, íntegro y potente, como debió ser. Pero ahora, ahora estamos juntos, por fin; y no dudaré en marcar mi territorio, por sí hubiera que separarnos nuevamente. Ardo, me siento arder; tu nombre muere en el aire mientras mi boca tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer. _

Y, permíteme amarte toda la noche, que finalmente te he encontrado. Porque, si tuviera que dejarte ahora, ya no me importaría, que la promesa sigue, y seguirá vigente. Porque yo soy tu dueño y tu eres y serás mío, sin importar donde deje el viento nuestras almas la próxima vez. Porque no importa si pasa una vida, un siglo o el tiempo que haga falta, estaremos juntos. Porque, estoy irremediablemente atado a ti. Y, sí hoy mismo el destino nos separara, algún día yo te encontraría.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Ya saben, los comentarios son bienvenidos! =)**


End file.
